


Wilk w owczej skórze

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Competition, Dorks in Love, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, First Date, Flirting, M/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: – Oszukujesz.– Tak ci się wydaje?





	Wilk w owczej skórze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554759) by [thessalami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thessalami/pseuds/thessalami). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

– Oszukujesz.

– Tak ci się wydaje?

Magnus, który do tej pory stał podejrzanie blisko Aleca, teraz przysuwa się jeszcze bardziej – przyciska do siebie ich biodra, a ramię opiera o plecy pochylonego nad stołem bilardowym łowcy, palcami trącając zarys jego łopatki.

Alec rzuca mu wymowne spojrzenie, nim na powrót skupia się na grze.

– To nie działa, wiesz? – stwierdza, ustawiając ostrożnie kij pod odpowiednim kątem. – Jestem Nocnym Łowcą. Nie możesz rozproszyć…

– Więc uderz.

Alec wydaje z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie i po raz kolejny spogląda na Magnusa. Magnusa, który stoi znacznie bliżej niż jeszcze parę sekund wcześniej – jego klatka piersiowa ociera się lekko o ramię drugiego mężczyzny, a palce suną powoli ku skórze karku nieosłoniętej materiałem ubrania. Ich twarze znajdują się na tyle blisko siebie, że Alec jest w stanie poczuć oddech Bane’a na policzku i dostrzec psotne iskierki w jego oczach. Młody Lightwood chciałby, aby nigdy ich nie opuszczały.

Magnus unosi sugestywnie brew w wyczekującym geście.

– Okej – rzuca Alec.

– Okej – przytakuje czarownik.

– Okej.

– Okej, więc na co czekasz?

Nefilim zaciska nieznacznie zęby, by powstrzymać uśmiech. Ma czysty strzał, mimo to jego ruch kończy się fiaskiem. Mężczyzna nie spogląda ponownie na stół, prostuje się i obraca w stronę Magnusa, który uśmiecha się krzywo, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

– Proszę, proszę, proszę – zaczyna mówić. – A dlaczego to…

Jego wypowiedź przerywa dźwięk nie jednej, a dwóch bili wpadających do łuz. Uśmiech goszczący na twarzy Bane’a przekształca się powoli w perfekcyjne „o”, choć oczy nadal się śmieją, przeskakując pomiędzy Aleciem i stołem.

– Co? – udaje się wydukać oszołomionemu Magnusowi.

Lightwood nadal zachowuje powagę, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. By temu zapobiec, wciąga ze świstem powietrze, a następnie odpowiada z nonszalancją:

– Mówiłem ci, że to nie działa. – Dopiero wtedy pozwala sobie na cichy chichot, podczas gdy Bane zamyka usta. – Chyba musisz się bardziej postarać, jeśli chcesz mi dotrzymać pola, Magnusie.

Oczy czarownika prześlizgują się po ciele Aleca, podczas gdy przebiegły uśmiech toruje sobie drogę do jego ust. Magnus ponownie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu towarzyszącego mu mężczyzny, a następnie pochyla się powoli, bardzo powoli, aż w końcu muska ustami jego ucho.

– Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

**Author's Note:**

> 4.06.2018 stacja Freeform anulowała serial, w związku z czym utworzył się ruch mający na celu jego reaktywację. Wszystkich, którzy jeszcze do niego nie dołączyli, zachęcam gorąco, aby to zrobić. Sprawa jest dość złożona, dlatego ważny jest każdy głos – możecie wyrazić go [TUTAJ](https://www.change.org/p/anyone-who-this-show-has-saved-save-shadowhunters), podpisując petycję. Do tej pory udało nam się już zebrać ponad 150000 podpisów. _Shadowhunters_ to serial, który odmienił życie wielu ludzi; mimo mankamentów jest naprawdę solidną produkcją, która walczy ze stereotypami. Wszystkie jego plusy świetnie przedstawia seria gifsetów Alice, którą możecie znaleźć [TUTAJ](http://meliorn.tumblr.com/tagged/savesh/page/2). Podsyłam również [LINK](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/) do oficjalnej strony poświęconej akcji, są tam zebrane wszelkie informacje, wyjaśnienia, odnośniki oraz newsy… **Chodzi o to, aby było o nas głośno.**
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters  
>  #PickUpShadowhunters  
>  #NotOurLastHunt  
>  #LoveMakesUsStronger  
>  #MalecForever  
>  #ShadowhuntersLegacy


End file.
